


All The Worlds Pain,

by Ramshackle (Icedragon141618)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedragon141618/pseuds/Ramshackle
Summary: -- and crowley murmured low and tired " ya know, in a way, I caused all the worlds pain."  and aziraphale while also a bit drunk, decided that while he regretted asking, he was, in the end curious.-- or where aziraphale gets a bit too drunk and aziraphale asks *why* crowley fell, and crowley whos just a tad bit toosober decides to answer.This Is Not a Fic This Is a Prompt
Kudos: 5





	All The Worlds Pain,

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! this is not a fic! its a prompt that anyone can use, and that i may use at a later date.

\-- and crowley murmured low and tired " ya know, in a way, I caused all the worlds pain." and aziraphale while also a bit drunk, decided that while he regretted asking, he was,  
in the end curious. 

an au? where crowley was lucifers big bro in heaven and they hung out alot (favourite siblings ya know?). crowley falls due to his curiosity and questioning. lucifer feels like the almighty was harsh, giving that crowley was made to be curious to _care _. you see lucifer didnt start a war not in the way most think at least, no , he greived crowleys fall and he fell for it because was he not questioning god? was he not asking why his brother fell? did he not cause other angels to protest the falliing? so in the end crowley feels like if he had just kept his mouth shut and didnt overthink everything then he would of never fell, never would have left his brother alone, ~~never would of hurt him ~~.~~~~__

__~~_tldr: crowley fell before lucifer and blames himself as the reason lucifer fell and the world suffers_~~ __ __

**Author's Note:**

> So basically i was in the shower and was listening to music and wam bam my brain got stuck on this idea.


End file.
